neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Aya (DC Comics)
Aya is a fictional character featured in comic books published by DC Comics. Aya is a female artificial intelligence and navigator aboard the Interceptor. Housed within the fastest ship in the galaxy, she is the most advanced A.I. ever devised. Aya was specifically created for the Green Lantern: The Animated Series, but during the production of the show she was added into the Green Lantern comics. She first appeared in Green Lantern (vol. 4) #65 (June 2011). Fictional character biography Aya is an Artificial Intelligence created by Green Lanterns Stel and Hal Jordan. She serves as an interface for Jordan's ship. They rebuilt and reprogrammed a ship found in a junkyard on Oa that was used by the Manhunters, called the Interceptor. The ship was kept by Jordan in a hangar in Sector 2000 on a planet known as "The Green House." She was presumably destroyed along with the Interceptor when it was destroyed by Kilowog.Green Lantern (vol. 4) #65 (June 2011) Other versions Smallville Season 11 Aya appears in the "Lantern" arc of Smallville Season 11, a comic book continuation of the television series Smallville, as a member of the Green Lantern Corps. She first appeared to explain to Superman and John Stewart that there is no treaty between the Guardians of the Universe and the Manhunters, and then she suggested that these Manhunters were rogue units that have gone mad without a purpose. Superman inquired who created the yellow rings that powered the robots and the Lanterns explain that in order to battle the Manhunters, the Guardians took extreme measures.Smallville: Season 11: Lantern #1 (June 2014) After this revelation Aya and the other Lanterns decide to return to their sectors and report to their post. The Green Lanterns later observed the battle on Earth. Aya stated that they had agreed to not interfere but Salaak confessed that he felt responsible for what happened, even though he had good intentions. The Green Lanterns were not sure if they could fight Parallax because the last time they did it, most the members of the Corps were killed and Oa was almost destroyed.Smallville: Season 11: Lantern #2 (July 2014) Salaak played John's message about the one thing that frightens Parallax, so they decide to find it and stop the fear entity once and for all. When Parallax is about to attack Superman and the de-powered John Stewart, the real help came when the Green Lanterns arrived on the scene with Ion entity of willpower.Smallville: Season 11: Lantern #3 (August 2014) Unfortunately with the yellow power ring was reset the same happens with the green ones, leaving the Green Lanterns temporarily de-powered as well. The two entities battled and with an assist from Superman, they banished Parallax to its realm, which was his greatest fear. In the aftermath, the Green Lanterns re-evaluated their mission parameters and as their rings finish their reboot, they decide to choose their own destiny.Smallville: Season 11: Lantern #4 (September 2014) In other media * Aya is a main character in Green Lantern: The Animated Series voiced by Grey DeLisle, The Interceptor's AI, Aya is an artificial intelligence created by Scar as an empathetic alternative to the Manhunters. However, due to being infused with a fragment of an entity inside the Green Lanterns' Central Battery, Aya developed a consciousness with her curiosity and free will, leading to her memory being wiped by Scar and installed into the Intercepter as its AI. Able to interface with other machines, Aya's consciousness resurfaces as she begins to consider herself a Green Lantern while developing feelings for Razer. But the episode "Cold Fury", after having her heart broken, Aya shuts down her emotions in order to destroy the Anti-Monitor by removing his head from his body so she can attach herself to it. Afterwards, declaring that her former team cares nothing for her and her kind, the emotionless Aya takes control over the Manhunters before departing to enact her own intention of wiping out all organic life in an instant. Her "clothing" changes into black, a likely allusion to the Black Lantern Corps. However, as a genuine living being, Aya was never able to completely seal off her emotions and critically wounding Razer brought her back to her sense. With the Manhunters still a threat, as well as each possessing a copy of her coding, Aya releases a virus to wipe all versions of the Aya program from existence, including herself. Razer begs her not to leave him, but she responds that she will always be with him before disappearing. See also *Arisia *Laira *Graf Toren *Boodikka *Tomar-Re *Ke'Haan *Jack T. Chance *Emerald Twilight *Green Lantern Corps References Category:Comic book sidekicks Category:Comics characters introduced in 2011 Category:DC Comics superheroes Category:DC Comics robots Category:Robot supervillains Category:Fictional artificial intelligences Category:Robot superheroes Category:Fictional computers Category:Smallville characters